1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to widely-tunable semiconductor lasers. More particularly, the present invention relates to edge-emitting diode lasers. And even more particularly to sampled-grating distributed Bragg reflector (SGDBR) lasers and the control thereof. Most particularly, the present invention relates to the control modes of a SGDBR laser controller. The controller controls the SGDBR laser currents and temperature to therefore control laser output power and wavelength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diode lasers are being used in such applications as optical communications, sensors and computer systems. In such applications, it is very useful to employ lasers that can be easily adjusted to output frequencies across a wide wavelength range. A diode laser which can be operated at selectably variable frequencies covering a wide wavelength range, i.e. a widely tunable laser, is an invaluable tool. The number of separate channels that can utilize a given wavelength range is exceedingly limited without such a laser. Accordingly, the number of individual communications paths that can exist simultaneously in a system employing such range-limited lasers is similarly very limited. Thus, while diode lasers have provided solutions to many problems in communications, sensors and computer system designs, they have not fulfilled their potential based on the available bandwidth afforded by light-based systems. It is important that the number of channels be increased in order for optical systems to be realized for many future applications.
For a variety of applications, it is necessary to have tunable single-frequency diode lasers which can select any of a wide range of wavelengths. Such applications include sources and local oscillators in coherent lightwave communications systems, sources for other multi-channel lightwave communication systems, and sources for use in frequency modulated sensor systems. Continuous tunability is usually needed over some range of wavelengths. Continuous tuning is important for wavelength locking or stabilization with respect to some other reference, and it is desirable in certain frequency shift keying modulation schemes.
In addition, widely tunable semiconductor lasers, such as the sampled-grating distributed-Bragg-reflector (SGDBR) laser, the grating-coupled sampled-reflector (GCSR) laser, and vertical-cavity lasers with micro-mechanical moveable mirrors (VCSEL-MEMs) generally must compromise their output power in order to achieve a large tuning range. The basic function and structure of SGDBR lasers is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,325, issued Jan. 23, 1990, to Larry A. Coldren, and entitled “MULTI-SECTION TUNABLE LASER WITH DIFFERING MULTI-ELEMENT MIRRORS”, which patent is incorporated by reference herein. Designs that can provide over 40 nm of tuning range have not been able to provide much more than a couple of milliwatts of power out at the extrema of their tuning spectrum. However, current and future optical fiber communication systems as well as spectroscopic applications require output powers in excess of 10 mW over the full tuning band. Current International Telecommunication Union (ITU) bands are about 40 nm wide near 1.55 μm, and it is desired to have a single component that can cover at least this optical bandwidth. Systems that are to operate at higher bit rates will require more than 20 mW over the full ITU bands. Such powers are available from distributed feedback DFB) lasers, but these can only be tuned by a couple of nanometers by adjusting their temperature. Thus, it is very desirable to have a source with both wide tuning range (>40 nm) and high power (>20 mW) without a significant increase in fabrication complexity over existing widely tunable designs. Furthermore, in addition to control of the output wavelength, control of the optical power output for a tunable laser is an equally important endeavor as optical power determines the potential range for the laser.
Fundamentally, maximizing the output power, while stabilizing the output wavelength and the maximizing the side mode suppression ratio are very desirable objectives in the control of SGDBR lasers. Thus, there is a need in the art for controllers which maximize the power output and stabilize the wavelength, particularly as the laser ages. The present invention meets the foregoing objectives through a novel controller.